


how much do you want me too?

by rikli



Series: hogwarts au [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first night here, together, and the first time Hakyeon is able to wake up to Taekwoon in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how much do you want me too?

**Author's Note:**

> it's still not the full thing haha but i wanted to post something so... here you go!

 

 

Blinking his eyes open, Hakyeon can't stop himself from releasing a groan. They moved into their new apartment yesterday. When Hakyeon takes a glimpse at the room with his sleep-laced eyes, he sees the brown color of boxes.

 

There's a hand lying across his chest, and a leg pushed between his- feet right under his ankle. Taekwoon hums against his shoulder, and Hakyeon knows he's awake, too. He turns his head to look over at his boyfriend.

 

It was their first night here, together, and the first time Hakyeon is able to wake up to Taekwoon in the same bed. Sure, they spent some time at both Hakyeon's and Taekwoon's houses, and in the same tent at the Quidditch Championships, but now it's different.

 

Taekwoon must be thinking the same thing because he presses a smile into Hakyeon's shoulder, his hold on Hakyeon tightening.

 

“Good mo-o-rning,” Hakyeon says with a yawn breaking the words.

 

Taekwoon doesn’t answer. Instead, he presses his lips to Hakyeon’s shoulder. They travel up Hakyeon's neck, to his jaw, and Hakyeon sighs appreciatively. Finally, they're able to do it without being cautious of anyone.

 

Small kisses turn into more insistent ones, and Hakyeon fails not to gasp. “Taekwoon,” he murmurs, avoiding Taekwoon's mouth going near his. “We should clean up.”

 

The hand holding Hakyeon by the waist gives him the idea of Taekwoon's answer.

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon insists but it's fruitless. Taekwoon's lips find Hakyeon’s at last, and they're dry, closed, but demanding.

 

One second Taekwoon is pressed to Hakyeon's side, and the next he rolls on top of him, fingers in Hakyeon’s hair, and a leg pressing higher, higher-

 

They moved in yesterday but they were so exhausted they just turned in as soon as the bed had been made. Only now Hakyeon’s brain short-circuits to one thing, that one thing he has been thinking about but couldn't do, not at Hogwarts, not at their parents' houses.

 

Just as it dawns on Hakyeon, Taekwoon’s knee finally reaches its destination. Yes, Hakyeon thinks, bucking up shamelessly.

 

Hakyeon tugs at Taekwoon’s hair so he would look at him.

 

“Eager, huh?” Taekwoon asks before Hakyeon is able to make his tongue work.

 

“That's- my line,” he stammers, and Taekwoon- Taekwoon beams down at him, embarrassed but happy, the corner of his lips twitching. He looks away, then back, exasperated but soft, and it soon turns intent, sharp. He dives in for another kiss.

 

When Taekwoon's hand grabs Hakyeon's hip, Hakyeon does it on a pure instinct. His hand flies, the gesture smooth but short, and the curtains fall shut. Taekwoon breaks the kiss to let out a laugh.

 

“Don't laugh at me!” Hakyeon protests, pushing at Taekwoon's chest, and when it doesn't work, he hits him half-playfully, with an open palm.

 

Taekwoon parts his lips, laugh dying in his throat as he stares down. “Another time,” Taekwoon breaths, licks his lips, and Hakyeon can swear he's on fire. There is so much they have to learn about each other, and he burns to start discovering every little thing, one by one.

 

He reaches down into Taekwoon's boxers before Taekwoon can decide on his next move.

 

“Ah,” Taekwoon moans, head falling. His long bangs brush over Hakyeon's tee, and he wishes he could feel the tickling of it over his naked skin.

 

Taekwoon is half-hard, growing against Hakyeon's hand. It takes nearly no work to make him fully hard- panting and trembling on top of Hakyeon.

 

Imagining having Taekwoon like that to the actual thing is incomparable.

 

Taekwoon's hand is clumsy when he tugs and pulls at Hakyeon's briefs. He might be strong from playing Quidditch, but the arm he's supporting himself with tremble all the same after just a few strokes, buckling under him when Hakyeon swipes his thumb over the slit. Their knuckles graze against each other through the fabric, and Hakyeon deems it the time to change their position.

 

He tries to move Taekwoon to the side, but he shakes his head, buries his face against Hakyeon's neck, and his lips tease the skin there as he talks, “you do it, please.”

 

The message is clear enough.

 

Hakyeon tugs both of their underwear down and off, getting rid of his tee as well. Taekwoon moves his hands, putting them on both sides of Hakyeon's head. A thought about licking those fingers that have been wrapped around him crosses Hakyeon's mind and he gasps. Another time, he remembers Taekwoon's words.

 

Spreading his thighs to sit across Hakyeon's legs, Taekwoon leans over his body until they're pressed flush against each other. When their erections touch, hot and pulsing, he thrusts down, Hakyeon following half a second later.

 

“Do it,” Taekwoon ushers again, nibbling at Hakyeon's ear. His fingers brush behind it, right where Hakyeon's moles are, and it feels more intimate than what they're about to do.

 

Moving his hands over Taekwoon’s hips and ass, sliding down to his thighs, Hakyeon listens to all the little sound Taekwoon is letting out. When he finally wraps his hands around both of them, Taekwoon moans out loud. It goes straight to Hakyeon's cock, and he feels it jerking in his hold, against Taekwoon.

 

“Kiss me,” Hakyeon pleads, and he has no idea why it sounds like a question, like Taekwoon could say no.

 

But Taekwoon's lips have never been so urgent on his. The kiss is unsteady, and Hakyeon pushes his tongue into his mouth, at the same time as he pushes up, into his fist. Taekwoon then grinds down, and this time his moan is muffled, swallowed by Hakyeon's mouth.

 

It's over before they can find their rhythm together. Their hips stutter jerkily when they're close, and Hakyeon tightens his grip until they're both coming, Taekwoon first – riding his orgasm through Hakyeon's slippery fingers – and then Hakyeon, biting at Taekwoon's bottom lip harshly. He sucks on it as Taekwoon whimpers against him, spent and oversensitive.  Hakyeon's hand slows to a stop.

 

Outside, a car goes past their building – they moved to a muggle neighborhood – and a bird chirps. Taekwoon clings to Hakyeon, despite the mess, nuzzling his neck. Hakyeon feels their come stick, and it's kind of embarrassing how it makes him hot all over again. There are things to discover about each other, but also about themselves.

 

When Taekwoon finally rolls off him, it's with a stifled groan, and then another when he takes a glance at his front.

 

“Now we definitely need to clean up,” Hakyeon jokes, and he gives in to running his fingers through the mess on Taekwoon's stomach.

 

“Dirty,” Taekwoon murmurs. He doesn't make a move to push Hakyeon away, though.

 

“And whose idea was it?”

 

Taekwoon turns his head towards the window, but Hakyeon doesn’t let him be embarrassed for long, bringing his face back and kissing his flushed cheeks.

 

“You did enjoy it,” Taekwoon says defensively. His lip is swollen where Hakyeon bit him, and he almost touches him there- but, come.

 

Hakyeon fits his lips over the bruise, kissing it with the lightest of touches. “I did, very much,” he answers truthfully. “Are those sex marathon holidays or something?” He asks before Taekwoon can deepen the kiss, if his body turning towards Hakyeon is any indication to it.

 

“Are you going to complain?” Taekwoon conquers.

 

“Hmm…” Hakyeon juts out his bottom lip, eyes squinting as he pretends to think about it. “There are lots of things to complain about: your hastiness, your temper hot like a dragon's breath, lack of patience-“

 

Taekwoon throws a pillow from under his head at him, fuming. “You're not funny,” he complains as Hakyeon cackles with laughter.

 

“And you’re too cute not to tease,” Hakyeon says, tossing the pillow away.

 

Taekwoon must have thought Hakyeon was going to throw the pillow back at him because he catches his wrist with a conspicuous look. It makes Hakyeon stop laughing, and he assesses Taekwoon curiously.

 

“Hmm?” Hakyeon hums in an inquiry. The morning light seeping through the curtains makes Taekwoon look almost sultry. Hair all tangled and sweaty, naked body dimmed by the little light, but the pink flush on his skin still visible. He looks like one of the Muggle photographs from the internet.

 

It gets almost pornographic when he opens his mouth and takes Hakyeon's fingers in, tongue lapping at the digits carefully.

 

“Ah,” Hakyeon breaths, the heat pooling in his stomach again. Turns out they share similar thought about this. “We can start the marathon right away.”

 

Taekwoon slips the fingers out of his mouth, and this time it's Hakyeon who ends up on top. “Shut up,” he mumbles, and closes his eyes with a satisfied sigh when Hakyeon circles his nipple with the slicked fingers.

 

“Make me,” Hakyeon challenges, and it takes only half a second for Taekwoon to connect their mouths.

 

Cleaning up, themselves and the apartment, can wait a bit longer.

 

 

 


End file.
